vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancestors
Main Cast Ancestors The Annalist Sova's ancestor, known by her title as The Annalist, lived during the time of The Renaissance. According to Sova, she "was tossed around as a slave from owner to owner as she was used, beaten" and suffered many other hardships. Sova's hive contains many scrolls from the Renaissance describing her stories. She was, at some point, on the run and camping with the Vivifier, the Forgiven, and the Jagerman, where she relayed one of the Vivifier's stories of life and love. Eventually, she meets and enters a matespritship with the Bohemian. Her hatchname was Ikamai Amalie. The Fomentor Dismas's Ancestor, known by his title The Formentor, lived during the time of The Renaissance. He met The Exemplar sometime after The Vivifier gave her blood to The Forgiven, and they entered a matespritship. At some point in time, he meets and enters a moirallegiance with Jentha's ancestor. He and The Exemplar intended on going off to find The Vivifier and The Forgiven, but before they could, some unknown war struck, and he was killed in battle, supposedly to protect the land he loved. His hatchname was Alonzo Mersiv. The Unknown/The Forgiven Arcjec's ancestor, known by his titles as The Unknown '''and '''The Forgiven, lived during the time of The Renaissance. He received the blood curse from the Vivifier that was originally promised to the Exemplar. He was, at some point, on the run and camping with the Vivifier, the Annalist, and the Jagerman. He eventually forms a matespritship with The Vivifier. His hatchname was Thesal Voorat. Jentha's Ancestor There is currently little known info on Jentha's ancestor. Her title is unknown, but she eventually meets and becomes moirails with the Fomentor. Her hatchname was Seanna Briati. The Vivifier Ellsee's ancestor, Zekura Raines, also known by her title as The Vivifier, lived during the time of The Renaissance. According to the Exemplar, it is believed that the Vivifier has been around since the creation of Trollkind itself. She encountered the Exemplar during her travels, entering a pale relationship with her. The two then worked together to bring about the conditions of the Game. This ended when she met Arcjec's ancestor and shared her blood curse with him. She was, at some point, on the run and camping with the Forgiven, the Annalist, and the Jagerman. She eventually enters a matespritship with the Forgiven. The Exemplar Albion's ancestor, Cyprim Shukra, also known by her title as The Exemplar, was the twelfth and final of the Star Children. She was killed by her revolting followers while communicating with Albion within The Cell. When she was about the same age as Albion, The Exemplar's spirit was transferred into The Static and she approached by White Noise. Without revealing his identity, he told her about Albion and her friends and enlisted The Exemplar's help in locking in their future. White Noise then gave her a part of The Green Sun which allowed her to see into the future. Soon after White Noise became her mentor, The Exemplar met The Vivifier and entered into a pale relationship with her, working together to bring about the conditions for The Game's fruition. The Exemplar eventually gave up her position as the pure oneself; she believed that she was to carry the curse by blood alongside The Vivifier, bound to Repiton until Albion was born and she succeeded her. However, on the night The Exemplar was to receive the blood curse, The Vivifier came across the hanged corpse of The Unknown and passed the curse onto him instead, resurrecting him. The Exemplar was extremely upset by this, losing control of her emotions for the first time in her life. By the time she recovered, both The Vivifier and The Unknown were gone. She was eventually found by Dismas's ancestor and entered into a matespritship with him. By the time they decided to seek out The Vivifier and The Forgiven, an unknown war broke out and Dismas's ancestor was killed in battle. Soon after his death, the Renaissance ended and The Exemplar used her remaining power to contact Albion through The Cell where she gave her visions of the past and future. a warning not to trust White Noise, and a final warning to keep Ellsee out of the game. As Albion's emotions turned violent, The Exemplar was killed by her ex-followers for seemingly unknown reasons. At an unknown point in time, she formed a kismesissitude with Fortmistress Deadlock. The Bohemian Serpaz's ancestor, The Bohemian, has yet to appear in the comic. At some point, she meets the Annalist and enters a matespritship with her. Her hatchname was Kanaka Helilo. The Jagerman Laivan's ancestor, known by his title as The Jagerman, lived during the time of The Renaissance. He was, at some point, on the run and camping with the Forgiven, the Annalist, and the Jagerman, where his hunting skills provided their meals. At an unknown point, he enters and ends a matespritship with the Vanguard. His hatchname was Orthus Ferroo. The Vanguard Occeus' ancestor, the Vanguard, has yet to be seen directly in the comic, although he may have been the one to create the diagram of the Vitruvian troll hanging in Occeus' hive. He apparently led the renaissance to its peak. At an unknown point, he enters and ends a matespritship with the Jagerman. His hatchname was Eburis Coliad. Fortmistriss Deadlock Fortmistriss Deadlock is Tazsia Poemme's ancestor. She has yet to appear in the comic. She eventually forms a kismesissitude with the Exemplar and a moirallegiance with Acerigger Switchem. Her hatchname was Kaista Poemme. Acerigger Switchem Acerigger Switchem, also known as Povalt Turkin, is Murrit's ancestor. Although he has yet to appear in the comic, one of the authors has spoken about him in the official Vast Error discord. He was apparently an extremely manipulative person who took great pleasure in causing pain. He bonded with trolls, then abandoned them, leaving them to suffer the symptoms of withdrawal. He used to be in a matespritship with Caesar Consceleratus Persolus, and at some point becomes moirails with Fortmistress Deadlock. He was mentioned in Necron's route of Snowbound Blood. Caesar Consceleratus Persolus Caesar Consceleratus Persolus is Calder's ancestor and was the ruler of Repiton during The Renaissance. Persolus is responsible for the extinction of the Fuchsia blood caste and endangerment of the Violet blood caste. At some point, he enters and ends a matespritship with Acerigger Switchem. His hatchname was Nereus Kerian. Secondary Cast Ancestors The Executive Sestro's ancestor, the troll who founded the Repiton Corporation. Currently very close to death. Timeline Connections Between Ancestors and Descendants